The Legend of Zelda: The Veil of Darkness
by sesshomaru15
Summary: Set 7 years after Twilight Princess. Ganondorf returns-only this time, he's the one being used. Now Link must defeat the demon possessing the sorcerer or Hyrule will be plunged into eternal darkness.
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of Zelda:**_

_**The Veil of Darkness**_

_**Prologue**_

The full moon rose in the flawless winter sky, bathing Castle Town in a white glow. Looming above the squat stone buildings was Hyrule Castle itself, a structure so massive that it could be viewed for miles in any direction. Windows blazed while servants prepared for the coming dawn. Gusts of icy wind moaned between cramped alleys and sent people seeking warmer havens. In less than a minute, only a few brave souls remained to wander aimlessly.

Clouds suddenly materialized overhead, obscuring both the moon and stars. Patrolling footmen paused, gazes directed upward to regard the spectacle suspiciously, pikes gripped tightly. Slowly, the clouds began to rotate clockwise, drawing closer to the castle, which lit more lamps to stave off the gathering gloom. Heavy crates flipped onto their sides as the wind's velocity increased monumentally to the point where those outside struggled to stay balanced. Flickers of lightning stitched the sky, followed immediately by cracks of thunder, unusual for this time of year.

A group of five men huddled near Castle Town's western entrance jumped when a hollow bang rent the air. The large wooden door creaked open to reveal a cowled figure with luminous golden eyes. Sprawled on the ground, his neck bent unnaturally, was the soldier who guarded the gate. One of the men started to speak, but faltered as he was pinned by the stranger's glare. Apprehensive, he looked away at the instant the figure uttered a single word in a voice that was clearly a man's: "Zelda."

Nine Royal Family protectors hurried to block the path leading to Hyrule Castle, weapons trained on the foreigner. Their captain stepped forward, studying the cloaked man in front of him. "Who are you, and why do you not show your face? Answer me!" Instead of giving a verbal response, the stranger lowered his hood, oblivious of the gasps around him. Even in the semi-darkness, he was recognizable to everyone present. Stumbling back, the soldiers' commanding officer let out a terrified squeak, spear wavering. "Quick, somebody go warn the castle! Tell them the sorcerer has escaped the Sacred Realm!"

"I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere," Ganondorf drawled, a strobe of lightning haloing his features: the ruby adorning his forehead; his flaming red hair and sideburns. Tossing aside his cape, the sorcerer retrieved a slender sword, its edges trailing streaks of black. "Not alive, that is. Who will volunteer to die first? Very well, I'll come to you!" He launched among the stunned soldiers, swinging his blade expertly. Despite their frantic attempts to dodge his attacks, they ultimately fell victim to his onslaught. Pulling the sword from a footman's chest, Ganondorf shifted his attention to the cowering cluster of men. "If you value your lives, you will return to you homes and not breath a word of my presence to anyone. Understood?" Nodding hastily, they bolted for their houses, too scared to glance over their shoulders. Sheathing his sword, the sorcerer raced toward the bridge connecting to the castle and halted abruptly, snarling. "You fools are seriously testing my patience!"

"Princess Zelda had ordered us to prevent you from entering the palace!" a guard yelled, brandishing his pike. The other three dozen armed men barricaded the doorway, expressions grim. "She realized it was you when the back of her hand--" He broke off, aware that he was addressing empty space--Ganondorf had vanished. Cursing softly, the soldier spun, orders drowned out by a deafening boom of thunder. As soon as he could hear again, he issued his commands. "Find him, hunt him down! Under no circumstances is the sorcerer to gain access to the castle!"

"Do I look like an animal to you?" Ganondorf demanded, unexpectedly appearing where he had been. All the footmen could do was gape in disbelief, weapons slack. Blood-red eyes locked on them, the sorcerer smiled wickedly, displaying razor fangs. Hooked talons lazily tracing patterns in the air. "Are you still going to deny me admittance to meet Princess Zelda? She and I have much to catch up on. Now, kindly clear the way or suffer my wrath." Defiantly, the soldiers narrowed their ranks, a wall of spears hindering Ganondorf's advance. "It's your funerals. Mere stell can't damage me, as you will discover." Roaring, the sorcerer crashed into the men, claws tearing through their armor effortlessly. Any wounds he received healed automatically, much to the footmens' horror. Two minutes later, the thirty-seven soldiers were discarded bodies on the ground. Panting, Ganondorf reverted to his human form, senses heightened due to the scent of blood. He barreled up the sloping incline and crossed the bridge, throwing the pair of doors wide to behold a sight that made him stop in his tracks. _This must be a trap._

Hyrule Castle's expansive courtyard was completely devoid of further , the sorcerer crept ahead, scanning for movement in the immediate vicinity. A quarter of the way to the palace's entrance, he was pelted by a shower of arrows. Seething, Ganondorf snapped his firey gaze onto those of six guards perhaps forty feet above him, each equipped with a bow. Not granting them time to reload, he used his powers to summon a horde of creatures, including Aeralfos, winded lizards the size of a man. "Kill every man, woman, and child inside the castle, as well as those that escape. But leave the princess to me." Obeying eagerly, his minions swarmed the palace, ripping the doors off their hinges, howls mingling with the wind. Unable to maneuver properly, the soldiers fell beneath the coordinated assault of three Aeralfos. Relishing the piercing screams, the sorcerer became a cloud of twisting fog that defied the raging cyclone to angle toward the castle's tallest spire.

* * * * * *

"Do not worry about me! Go, before it is too late for any of us! Please, keep Mirath safe. I shall join you shortly."

Nodding, the servant ducked into the cramped passage carved in the throne room's rear wall, bracing herself against the rough stone. Releasing the glossy tapestry, Princess Zelda arranged it to conceal the hole, then craned her neck to peer beyond the throne to make certain the doors were fastened. Feeling the castle shudder, she recklessly leapt the flight of stairs, staggering as a loud explosion rocked the floor. Desiring to see what was transpiring, the princess located an oak door, opened it, and ascended the seventy-odd steps to the topmost tower. Moving to the windows, Zelda searched the sprawling palace grounds, revolted by the countless fiends slaughtering her exposed subjects. Subtle motion drew her attention and when she investigated, her blood ran cold in her veins.

Coiling up the curvature of the spire was a black mist. Two pinpricks of crimson latched unerringly on Zelda, brimming with murderous intent. Gasping, she lurched away from the glass, tears of fear welling in her crystal blue eyes. Whirling, the princess hastened down the spiral staircase, careening painfully off the walls. Reaching the deserted throne room, she hurried for the tunnel. A gradual dimming of the light compelled her to hesitate, hand brushing the tapestry. Pivoting, Zelda whimpered, heart quailing in her breast. "No, don't! This will accomplish nothing, Ganondorf!"

"Oh, I disagree, Princess!" the sorcerer retorted, voice echoing as if he were everywhere at once. Bands of ebony wrapped around the eight granite columns supporting the chamber she had just vacated. Harsh pops reverberated in the silence, the shadows constricting the stone. Ganondorf resumed, tone like that of an anxious child's. "Are you afraid of death, Zelda? I find that ironic, considering the number of times you banished me to the Sacred Realm, which is a close comparison to death. Now, it is your turn to experience permanent oblivion! Farewell, Princess Zelda!" Cruel laughter punctuated the grinding cracks as the darkness shattered the pillars. With a wounded groan, the vaulted ceiling disintegrated, incapable of bearing the tremendous weight.

Zelda collapsed to her knees, staring at the plummeting debris. _This is the end, I fear. Evil has finally triumphed._Shielding her head, she curled into a tight ball, listening to the boulders crash around her. Embracing the seemingly inevitable, Hyrule's princess lost consciousness, not feeling the multi-ton rocks pile on top of her, forming a dome. Nor was she awake to observe the symbol on the back of her right hand pulsate.

* * * * *

Allured by the racket of continuous fighting, the residents of Castle Town abandoned their homes to mass in the central square, eyes screwed against the fierce gale. Neglecting their parents' warnings, playing children ceased their activities as the castle's courtyard doors crashed aside, allowing droves of soldiers and servants to pound across the concrete bridge. Women snatched their offspring, wondering what circumstances had forced Princess Zelda to evacuate the palace's entire population--or _most_of it. Of the fifteen-hundred inhabitants who had fled with their lives via escape tunnels, more than half had been killed. Shadowing the survivors were seven blood-splattered guards escorting a limping blonde boy. The instant the final people were accounted for, the steel gate was dropped in place.

Quiet blanketed the area as the earth began to tremble violently. Heads swiveled to scrutinize the imposing monolith, expecting the worst. Strident yells cleaved the air when the distant throne room's windows burst outward, fragments swept away by gusts of wind. Listing alarmingly, the tapering azure spire crumbled in slow-motion, pulverizing what lay under it before being stopped by the sturdy platform of stairs. Rocks of various dimensions plunged to the ground, some landing in the moat circling the castle. Emitting shafts of crackling lightning, the roiling clouds sank and changed to an eerie olive color.

Mirath, Zelda's twelve-year-old son, started to push through the throng, only to have a pair of strong arms grab his waist, immobilizing him. "Let me go, damn you! She still may be alive! Do you want my mother to suffer? Unhand me at once!" Fatigued,he sagged in the man's arms, body jerking spasmodically. His words were laden with mourning and anger. "She never hurt anyone in her life. Whoever did this is a coward!" Mirath raised his voice, crying into the whirlwind. "You hear me? A COWARD!" Peals of thunder answered the boy, causing him to cover his ears.

"I concur!" a stout, raven-haired man called, arm around his wife. Guards close to him directed incredulous glances toward him, shaking their heads frantically. "None but a coward would've dared destroy the castle and murder the princess! I'm not going to stand here going nothing while our great kingdom is threatened! All in favor of driving this coward back to the hole from which he came, say aye!" Throatly voices declared their consent , fists pumping.

"As general of the Royal Family Guard, I forbid you from entering Hyrule Castle!" a soldier bellowed, signaling his men to surround the onlookers. "Have you any idea of what you would be up against if you enter the palace courtyard? Fiends, dozens of fiends craving human flesh and blood!" The men of Castle Town scoffed. "All right, you want the truth? Some of you, I'm sure, recall the man seen earlier this evening, correct? Believe me if you wish, but that was the evil sorcerer, Ganondorf. Unless you want to die a horrible death, you'll stay here and heed my advice."

"General Chudley, I don't think we should wait in Castle Town," a second footman said, pointedly looking at the castle. "Years past have taught us to execute extreme caution when the sorcerer is involved. Therefore, I propose we desert this are and relocated elsewhere for the time being." He pitched his voice to a whisper. "We may be able to save a few of them if we leave in an hour."

"Fine with me," Chudley replied, consulting a mental census paper taken of Castle Town a month prior, then adding that to what was left of Hyrule Castle's occupants: roughly twelve hundred and fifty people, and scarcely five hundred soldiers to protect them. "Everyone, listen up! You've got one hour to pack what you can carry! We'll divide into four groups of one hundred twenty-five Castle Town residents, one hundred twenty guards, and sixty servants! Families are urged to stick together. Our destinations are: Kakariko Village, the Gorgon Mines of Death Mountain, and the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province. The last group will head for Ordon Village in the Ordona Province, led by me." Having issued his instructions, the general turned to Mirath, whose face was flushed. "Boy, are you going to mope forever or help these folks get ready? Princess Zelda's probably banging her head on a cloud pillar because of your lack of commitment!" Smiling weakly, the boy went to assist an elderly couple with a canvas bag.

One hour later, Castle Town was barren, the inhabitants departing swiftly. A large cluster marched east while a much smaller cluster shuffled south. Nearly one hundred fifty tired, yet alert, soldiers protected each of the four individual groups, willing to spring into action should the need arise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_I'm_...alive?_ Bless the goddesses, I'm alive!_

Reciting this in her mind, Princess Zelda opened her eyes, coughing because of drifting dust motes. Gingerly, she inspected her body for any broken bones or gashes, and was relieved to discover nothing. Above her arched a faintly glowing barrier that had prevented the deadly boulders from crushing her. Perceiving the princess to be no longer in danger, the energy field dissolved, gently guiding the stones to cascade harmlessly around her. Blasts of frigid air hammering her, Zelda regained her footing and gaped at the devastation encompassing her. Suddenly, on the peripheral of her vision, she noticed swirls of black. Throat dry, she wheeled in time to witness Ganondorf coalesce into a solid form hardly five feet away. He lashed out and clamped a vice-like hand around her neck. Oxygen-deprived, the princess tried in vain to pry his fingers apart, darkness clouding her sight.

Molten eyes flashing, the sorcerer hoisted Zelda off the ground, increasing the pressure on her trachea. "It seems we both retain the powers of our respective Triforces, hence the reason you survived. However, you're at my mercy--" Checking himself, Ganondorf swore and relinquished his hold too late. Flaring, the Triforce pattern on the princess's hand expelled a beam of radiance that impaled her antagonist through the abdomen. Roaring in agony, he was hurled twenty feet from her to land in a heap, motionless.

Inhaling greedily, Zelda acquired her bearings and ran toward the pile of rubble obstructing the stairs leading to the lower levels of the castle. While hunting for a stable anchor, she grew aware that the wind had died to a mere whisper. _Perhaps we all can return to our normal lives_. Her musings were interrupted as a sphere of energy slammed into the mound, showering her with sharp shards of rocks. Jolted by the impact, the princess was thrown to the ground, arms bleeding. Dazed, Zelda shook her head--and froze, her face draining of color. "No! It can't be! The evil the goddesses sealed in the Sacred Realm...it is within you!"

"Yes, it is, Princess!" Ganondorf hissed, his wound shining a brilliant white. In every aspect, he _looked_the same as he had seven years ago, except for his lengthened canines and nails. Conjuring another energy orb, the sorcerer prepared to fling it, the dispersed of it, a thoughtful expression on his dark visage. "Employing this new found power, I'll be able to control Hyrule. Yet, one thing stands in my way: you." His proclamation finished, Ganondorf disappeared, leaving a thoroughly baffled Zelda. Grumbles of thunder shocked her into action.

Scrambling up the uneven pile of wreckage, her fingers soon became raw and left smears of scarlet in her haste. One meter from the apex, a colossal thud made several medium-sized stones slither to the floor. Flipping onto her back, the princess gaze upon a spectacle she had hoped to never behold again. _I lack the strength to combat the magic granted to him by the Triforce of Power_ and _the great wickedness possessing him! Especially when he is in his beast form!_

Crouched on all four massive paws, his serrated tusks twice as long as a grown man, was the Dark Beast, Ganon, a boar sixteen times Zelda's mass. Jet balck hair, excluding his red mane and tail, covered his powerful body. A jagged snowy section on his belly emphasized his darkness. Huffing, Ganon locked eyes with Zelda, talons gorging the tiles beneath him almost in anticipation. _Look carefully,_ _Princess, for this will be the last image you see before I kill you._ Knotting his sinewy muscles, the sorcerer dashed his one-ton bulk against the base of the mound.

Zelda, still reeling after the mental assault, failed to react in time and started to slide on an avalanche of boulders. Wildly groping for purchase, she succeeded only in tearing her skin. _Should Fate decide to intervene now, I shall cease doubting its existence. Light Spirits, the Sages, even_ the _Triforce itself! Anything to stop his domination of Hyrule! _Unexpectedly, a ball of golden light rose out of the rubble, halting the princess's descent. Before her eyes, it assumed a serpentine shape that she instantly recognized. "Lanayru, thank goodness you heard my plea! Hurry, you must use your light to exile this monster once more to the depths of the Sacred Realm!"

Rippling, the Light Spirit ensnared Ganon in its coils and brought it head inches from his stomach. Screeching, Lanayru unleashed a ray of pure energy which engulfed the sorcerer, robbing his gaze of its glow. He fell on his side, outline fluctuating ominously. The guardian of Lanayru Province turned to Zelda, a comforting presence. "Fret not, Princess. I have cast the sorcerer back where he belongs. My brethren are helping your people to their new homes. Your kingdom is--" Its speech became a gurgle as Ganon, fully recovered, seized the Light Spirit's orb in his paw. Wailing, Lanayru was split into dozens of light slivers.

Gulping, Zelda flinched when Ganon advanced, coarse hair bristling. Abruptly, he morphed to his human form, studying her critically, brow furrowed. Satisfied by his apparent conclusion, the sorcerer hauled her upright, keeping a close eye on her right hand. "Your pathetic subjects may be beyond my reach, but that'll soon change, Zelda. Every minute you waste contemplating ways to get rid of me, my power swells. Killing you outright won't serve my purpose." Ganondorf's face hardened in recollection. "That brat, he termed me a coward! Don't fear, Princess, for I plan to reunite you with your son so both of you can watch the balance shift in my favor! I shall return shortly, though you'll be stuck here. Oh, and in nine days, the Triforce will be in my hands!" Cackling insanely, the sorcerer vanished amid a cacophony of thunder and lightning.

"Mirath has nothing to do with this, Ganondorf!" Zelda cried, fists clenched. Her words echoed, masking an odd sound she could not identify. Walking to the edge of the platform, she observed a barrier encircle Hyrule Castle. Picking up a stone, the princess pitched it at the force field, which incinerated it on contact. Disheartened, she went to a relatively clear patch of floor and sat, arms around her knees. _Nine days, then all of_ _Hyrule will be slaves to the demon inside Ganondorf_. Laying on her back, Zelda slipped into slumber, tears for her kingdom and son glistening on her cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunrise the next morning found General Chudley's worn group of refugees traversing Faron Woods. Embarrassed, Mirath tugged on his sleeve and whispered privately in his ear. Nodding, the general called for a respite while the boy relieved himself. Fifteen minutes elapsed without any further sign of him. Worried, Chudley demanded if people had seen where Mirath had gone, but the answers were always negative. Terminating the break, he ordered the throng to press onward for Ordon Village, shouting the child's name, unaware true evil was prowling the land--and that it was on their trail.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"I'll finish herding these critters, Link. Go see what the ruckus is about down in the village, will ya? They're giving me a headache!"

Yelling his thanks to Talo, Link spurred Epona toward Ordon Ranch's gate, nearly bowling over a panting Ilia. "Jeez, Ilia, do you _want _to die young? How complicated is it to look where you're going?" Mutely rolling her eyes, the seventeen-year-old girl beckoned him to accompany her. Curiosity peaked, the young man, seven years her senior, shook his mount's reins and together they hiked down the path to Ordon Village. Presently, Mayor Bo's house hove into view along with a vast crowd of people: brightly clothed men and women interspersed by clanking soldiers bearing the Hyrulian crest. The community's population of thirty regarded the strangers, heavy shawls over their shoulders to ward off the cold. Conversations ebbing, everyone glanced in Link's direction. Urging his mind to function, he inwardly winced at what tumbled forth. "Don't tell me Her Highness is renovating the castle and booted you out to fend for yourselves!"

"Were that the case, we wouldn't have disturbed your village," Chudley replied as the young man rode up to him. Bowing to Ilia, he inspected Link intently. "Gracious, how you've grown on seven years, Link! I can't detect a scrap of fat on your bones! Saving Hyrule must agree with you!" The general's joviality transformed into despair. "Oh, it's awful, just awful! Princess Zelda was in the throne room when it collapsed, I'm certain of it!" Lin's jaw dropped wordlessly. "More than twelve-hundred of us fled in fear of being butchered like cattle if we chose to linger. For the third time in Hyrule history, the seal has fractured, releasing _him_."

"Seal?" Ilia repeated, exchanging glances with Mayor Bo, her father, who shrugged. "What seal? Link, does this concern your extensive absence you still refuse to discuss?" A chorus of cries forestalled Link's response. Eyes were cast north where the mid-morning sun was being consumed by pale green clouds. Clutching Mayor Bo's arm, his daughter took several deep breaths, evidently on the verge of hyperventilating. "Dad, what's going on? Is there a storm on its way?" Rumbles of thunder reverberated in the frost, static charged air. The residents of Castle Town shuffled uneasily, reminded of the previous night.

"Ganondorf! Damn it to hell!" Link snarled, knuckles white on the knob of Epona's saddle. Noticing his friends' puzzled expressions, he explained. "Remember how, almost a decade ago, Hyrule Castle was ringed by a barrier, then was eventually demolished? Well, guess where I was? Battling Ganondorf to liberate the kingdom. That guy-monster, really-is no pushover, considering he wields the Triforce of Power, which grants him near-immortality and magical abilities. Anyway, I 'supposdely' defeated him, the Light Spirits disposed of him in the Sacred Realm, and Hyrule prospered for seven happy years. Now, Ganondorf's back to dominate the land." Epona snorted, stamping a hoof on the frozen ground as a chill wind blew. "Have anything you want to add, General?"

"Yes, I do," Chudley said, wringing his hands nervously. Flakes of snow drifted in the air, coating the soil. "Mirath, Princess Zelda's only heir, is lost in Faron Woods. I'm asking you, Link, to find him...lest somebody else does. None of us dare venture ourselves because of Ganondorf's unpredictable nature. We've seen what he's capable of, and we're no match against him. Should the sorcerer discover Mirath while bent on revenge...." The general shuddered at the notion. Haunted brown eyes pleaded with Link.

"Kid can't hide forever," the young man remarked, nudging Epona into the throng. "Be back in a jiffy!" He galloped beyond his home, Ordon Spring, and across the bridge spanning the chasm separating Ordon Woods from Faron Woods. Trees creaked in the gentle breeze, causing Epona to prance. Muttering soothingly, Link coaxed her to a trot. "Easy, girl, it's okay. Mirath, are you out there? Yell if you can hear my voice!" Strained seconds ticked by before a warbling scream that was quickly extinguished sounded, startling the young man. "That can't possibly be good!" Continuing his search, he reached a fork in the road. One side was shimmering with a familiar illumination, the other was shrouded in shadows.

"Hero of Time, I sense you are near! Be cautious, for a great evil has taken the child!"

"Joy, more swell news!" Link grumbled, goading Epona down the right path. Veering sharply east, he arrived in front of Coro's shack and brought her to a standstill when a feeble called his name. Probing the area, he spotted the lantern seller propped against a boulder, his chest covered in blood. "Faron, I know you're listening! Inform Mayor Bo that Coro's been severely injured!" Slapping Epona's hindquarters, the young man passed beneath the structure marking the end of Faron Woods and rocketed into southern Hyrule Field, anger sparking at what he saw. "Leave him alone, you snake!"

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to bother someone unannounced?" Ganondorf grated irritably, confronting Link, hand grasping Mirath's arm. Waving nonchalantly, he summoned vine that plucked the young man from Epona, immobilizing him on the ground. In the distance, Hyrule Castle's diamond-shaped barrier glinted like a beacon. "Since you're here, you might as well stay to witness an ancient ritual." The sorcerer produced a dagger with an oval jewel inches above its hilt and straightened Mirath's arm, raking its keen tip on the vulnerable flesh. Collecting the flowing blood, he elevated the blade so it trickled down the steel until it touched the opaque stone. Abruptly, the weapon's entire shaft turned a vibrant blue. "Behold the combined powers of the Netherworld and Royal Family blood!" Flicking his wrist, Ganondorf drove the dagger into the soil, which promptly heaved as though in the throes of an earthquake.

Had the vines not been holding Link so firmly, he would have bounced like a rag doll. After five minutes, the ground's tortured moans quieted enough for him to hear Mirath's muffled sods. Opening his mouth, the young man felt the thick vines slither underground. Lurching to his feet, he unsheathed his sword and lunged toward Ganondorf, skidding to a halt when his nemesis spun. "I don't know what you just did, but I'm going to make you regret it!" Sweeping his blade in a broad arc at the sorcerer's head, Link was unprepared for what occurred next.

Evading swiftly, Ganondorf threaded his arm through the young man's and snapped it taunt, eliciting a pained grunt. Catching the sword that fell from numb fingers, he lobbed it into the snow tinted green by the clouds overhead. No matter how much he struggled, Link could not break his captor's hold. Within him, the sorcerer was conscious of the being sharing his body clamoring for control. Yielding, he let it surface, altering his features. His eyes burned white, his hair lengthened along with his teeth, and the nails of the hand gripping Link sharpened to points. Grinning at the evaporating confidence on the young man's face, Ganondorf spoke in a dangerous resonant voice. "Whelp, you have the _audacity_to challenge me, Mahliel, an entity a thousand times stronger than the body I inhabit? I could vaporize you on a mere whim!" A bolt of lightning impacted the ground scarcely ten feet away, throwing dirt into the air. "However, I'll offer you a proposal. Meet me in Hyrule Castle nine days from now. There, we shall see who is the most powerful." Shoving the young man, Ganondorf/Mahliel grabbed Mirath and they both disappeared.

Rubbing his throbbing arm, Link stalked to where his sword was, put it in its scabbard, then whistled for Epona. Clambering into her saddle, he kicked her back the way they had came. "I think Chudley forgot to mention a few major details. Boy, won't he be surprised when I jog his memory!"

******

Nibbling his lip, Chudley paced Mayor Bo's den, occasionally glancing out the windows. The tension in his shoulders eased as he saw Epona cantering toward the house, all but hidden by the blowing snow. "Praise the goddesses, he's alive!" He hurried for the door, leaping back to avoid getting struck as it swung wide, Link filling the space, fuming. Entering, he locked the door and faced Chudley, aqua eyes glacial. Clearing his throat, the general chanced a guess to account for the young man's scowl. "I-I take it you ran into some complications in rescuing Mirath?"

"Complications?! Ganondorf nearly killed me, no thanks to your lousy information!" Link shrieked, attracting Mayor Bo and Ilia."While I wasn't being manhandled or threatened with electrocution, I gleaned two interesting facts. First, the sorcerer's a hell of a lot stronger, and second, he's gone insane. Maniac used a jeweled dagger to slash Mirath's arm to get his blood! He mentioned a ritual, then plunged the blade into the ground." The young man paused, carefully gauging Chudley's impassive countenance. "You work in the castle, so spill it! Are there any rituals dealing with the Netherworld, Royal Family blood, and makes the earth go haywire if said fluid is injected? Oh, Ganondorf claims to be possessed by an entity called Mahliel."

Recoiling as if Link had physically slapped him, Chudley's stammered response is cut off when Ilia suddenly exclaimed. Looking behind him, he found Coro hobbling down the hall, skin pale with blood seeping through his chest bandages. "He's luck to have encountered Ganondorf and survived, Link, given the sorcerer's current condition. Faron transported him here because the trip would've agitated his state." Sighing, the general gestured for them all to sit. "Unless you want a full-blown panic on your hands, nothing of what I am about to tell you leaves this room.

"Thousands of years ago, one of the six province kings-their names don't concern us-bid his court of mages to devise a method that would deter his enemies from attacking. Intact manuscripts describe the ritual in great depth. All eight sorcerers slit their wrists and sprinkled their blood on the ground, invoking a score of arch-demons to do their commands. Bloodthirsty, the creatures scoured the land, killing anyone in their paths. For centuries, the Cursed Summoning of Arch-demons remained unchanged before a mage skilled in dark magic developed a manner in which only a single person was needed to guide the fiends. Opening a portal to the Netherworld, he fashioned a ceremonial dagger that had a transparent oval piece of jade and presented his idea to the king, who agreed to test it in the morning.

"Six advisers loyal to the king joined him, acting as overseers. Extending his ruler's arm, the sorcerer cut him and gathered the blood. The dagger turned a stunning shade of cobalt. Stabbing it into the ground, the mage had everyone stay where they were. At first, the earth trembled gently, then more vigorously. Unknown to the dolts on the surface, the gap between our realm and the Netherworld had been beached, permitting a demon of enormous power to claw toward them . Just when the king was about to have his sorcerer executed, flames seared the sky from horizon to horizon."

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture, Chudley, " Link intervened, staring into the blazing fire in the hearth, thinking furiously. "The king tried to control Mahliel, wound up destroying his kingdom, then the goddesses stepped in to send the beast into the Sacred Realm. Only he got a one-way ticket to freedom inside Ganondorf. I don't understand why Mahliel performed the ritual if-Hold on a sec, that's it!" Chudley gave the young man a blank look, eyebrows cocked. "Rather than conjuring arch-demons, the ritual's new version weakened the boundary bridging our realm and theirs. So, I'm willing to bet Mahliel's striving to bring his brethren to Hyrule as an act of revenge against the goddesses." Knocking abruptly rattled the front door, followed by a wild voice. "Now what in Din's name is happening?" Mayor Bo answered the summons.

"Come quick, Mayor!" Pergie said, leading the group toward the creek east of the main village, shooing bystanders away. Her husband, Jaggle, stood with their seventeen-year-old daughter, Beth, his features pinched. Indicating the water, Pergie twisted a lock of her hair in distress. "A few minutes ago, Beth hollered 'bout dead fish in the brown water. Me an' Jaggle, we went outdoors and she was right! Dozens of fish, belly-up for no no good reason!"

Link dipped his hand in the murky liquid, cautiously smelling it. "Poisoned! Seems we've got more to contend with than rampaging ghouls. Mo fresh water equals easy conquest. Ganondorf's using his head for once." Drying his fingers on his shirt, he approached Epona. "Excuse me, but I have a deadline to keep. The Master Sword's out there somewhere and I hope it'll be enough to get the job done. Princess Zelda needs the Hero of Time to rescue her again, for the thousandth time." Smiling, the young man galloped from sight, the snow muffling Epona's hoof beats.

******

Tremors wracked Hyrule's six provinces, a result of the gigantic amount of demonic energy unleashed by the Cursed Summoning of Arch-demons. Permeating the water supply, it tainted the fluid so that any animals or humans who drank it died instantly. Grotesque figures crawled out of steaming fissures in the ground, fangs glistening with lethal saliva. Many took to the sky to escape exposure. Creatures native to Hyrule not affected by the toxic water endured dramatic external changes.

Kargarok doubled in size, achieving a wingspan of over twenty feet. Talons normally three inches long became six inches, curved to a sinister ripping point. Lizalfos grew to a staggering seven feet tall, their hands large enough to heft even a Gorgon sword. Deku Baba and Baba Serpents tripled in mass, forsaking the soil to hunt abroad.

Atop the pinnacle of Death Mountain, safe from prying Gorgon eyes, Mahliel-having suppressed Ganondorf-surveyed the land below him. In eight-and-a-half days, he, the Demon Lord of Chaos and Destruction, would confine the planet of the goddesses in eternal darkness with the assistance of the Triforce. Then Mahliel would fulfill his quest in ruling both realms. Slinging Mirath's flaccid body over his shoulder, the Demon Lord vanished.

Hyrule's countdown to the ultimate battle had commenced.


	3. Chapter 2

Nauseated by the stench of decay, Zelda explored the forlorn corridors of Hyrule Castle, skirting the bodies of her former guards. Splotches of congealed blood marred the walls. Quickening her pace, she blindly rounded a corner-and came upon a scene that churned her already-sensitive stomach. Dangling from spears thrust through their sternums were three soldiers. Crude lines of crimson framed them to form four triangles, depicting Hyrule's most sacred relic, the Triforce. Swallowing the bile in her throat, the princess retreated into a suit of armor, toppling it to clatter on the floor. Languidly, her mind registered the fact that the blood was still wet, which meant....

"Your Majesty, snap out of it! I've been calling you for five minutes!"

Amazed to hear another human voice, Zelda spun to spy a short man motioning vehemently in a doorway. Plagued by the gruesome image, she joined him inside, gliding the door's bolt into its socket, then studied their surroundings. Despite the poor lighting, she discerned that they were in a spare bedroom. Brushing her braids behind her shoulders, the princess looked sternly at her companion, hands on her hips. "Hyvar, you better have a good excuse as to why you didn't evacuate with the others."

"Forgive my bluntness, Princess, but I'm not a deserter like them!" the servant said boldly, squarely meeting Zelda's reproachful glare. Outside, a zigzag of lightning darted past the sixth-story window. "My parents drilled the lesson of devotion into my skull when I was only ten. The oath I took swearing to keep you safe, no matter the cost, is more important to me than my own life." Hyvar touched his tattered clothes. "It's disgraceful that a Gerudo of Ganondorf's stature would--"

Gesturing sharply, Zelda silenced him, certain she had heard the tread of heavy boots in the passage. "Refrain from making any unnecessary movements!" Utter quiet cloaked the room, broken by a soft chime that grew louder each second. Two pairs of wide eyes went to the throbbing golden emblem on the princess's hand. Without protest, Hyvar hastily piled into the closet, carefully shutting the door. Suddenly, the iron rod securing the room's door scraped backward on its own and Ganondorf strode in, though he appeared different, more bestial than Zelda could recall. Comprehension dawned as the sorcerer brusquely dumped Mirath on the bed. "You're him, aren't you? Mahliel, the Demon Lord the goddesses dispatched to the Sacred realm four millennia ago." _Damn, where is the wisdom my Triforce normally bestows upon me in circumstances such as this? Has Mahliel's presence overwhelmed its power?_

"I'm flattered you know who I am, Princess," the Demon Lord said in Ganondorf's voice, smoldering gaze flitting around the room. "According to my army's generals, not all the members of your faithful staff were inclined to leave the castle. Nearly two dozen servants have been found, somehow managing to evade even the Dynalfos." He ignored Zelda's sprint toward her stirring son and prowled the room, halting before the closet, clawed hands caressing the brass knob. Scarcely exerting himself, Mahliel tore the door off its frame, exposing Hyvar, face chalk-white, grovelling in the corner. "Get out of there, pathetic mortal. Count your blessings that I'm letting you live. Move!"

"Yes, sir!" the servant squeaked instinctively, darting from the closet, grabbing onto Zelda with a death grip. Defensively, she placed an arm around his frail shoulders, using her free hand to stroke Mirath's clammy brow, emotions surging through her. Hyvar, his trembling under control, noted that the princess's Triforce symbol was still glowing-but only the bottom right triangle. "Princess, your hand! The Triforce of Wisdom flows through you again!"

"Mother?" Mirath muttered, his eye fluttering open, adjusting sluggishly to the poor lighting. Relief relaxing his features, he sat up, the caked blood on his arm cracking. "You're okay!" Upon making eye contact with Mahliel, the boy deflated visibly. "We're trapped, aren't we?" His mother nodded, brow furrowed as she contemplated their situation. Scratching his wound, Mirath squinted against a burst of lightning that illuminated the room. "Don't worry, Link's on his way to rescue us."

"Oh, yes! The Hero of time can breach the energy barrier I erected!" Ganondorf spat, once more the master of his own body. Mahliel had receded to replenish his strength via the pain and terror generated by his minions. Folding his arms, the sorcerer stared at the three of them, lips curled in a silent snarl. "It's extremely doubtful Link's alive this very moment, courtesy of the arch-demons roaming Hyrule. When I obtain the Master Sword, that pest won't stand a chance!" Ganondorf turned into vapor and floated to the ceiling, soon becoming lost in the shadows.

Zelda seized Mirath's wrist, inspecting the raw gash. Finished, she went over to the window, speaking in such a flat, cold voice that Hyvar shivered. "Arch-demons or not, I'm going to help Link defeat that monster. No one touches my son and gets away with it." She faced the others, eyes hard like flint. "Come, we need to reach the weapons cache if we plan to free the rest of the servants. Mirath, stay near me and tell me what happened. Let's go, quietly."

The trio slunk into the corridor, Zelda in the lead with Hyvar bringing up the rear, Mirath between them, recounting his journey. Raiding the armory ten minuted later, swords and daggers in hand, they began combing the castle for those held prisoner.

****************

Vexed by Trill's endless chattering, Link grabbed the blue bird roughly, dragging him close. "Listen, you bickering sack of feathers, because I'm only saying this once. When things are back to normal, I'll pay you for what I've taken, plus interest. Is that a reasonable compromise? Of course, should you not find this to your liking, you'll be responsible for the downfall of Hyrule as we know it." Bobbing his crested head, Trill escaped the young man's hold and flapped to his perch, beady black eyes tracking Link as he corked bottles of potion. Turning to Epona, the Hero of Time was positive the bird had uttered a blasphemy under his breath. Stowing the containers in his horse's saddlebags, he snatched the Hero's Bow, notched an arrow, and, whirling swiftly, let the shaft fly. With a vibrating _twang!_, it embedded itself in the wood beneath Trill's claws, quivering. "All right, Trill, I'll make you a deal. You go tell the mayor that the Spirit Springs haven't been contaminated and I won't trim your wings."

"We could use you on the castle's council, Link," said a voice, whipping the young man around to see Chudley astride one of Talo's spare horses, watching Trill dodge into the forest. Taking in Link's confused expression, he dismounted, armor clinking together. "Do you really think I'd let you have all the fun? I'm already packed, so the least I can do is serve as backup should you become injured. For your sake, I hope you know where the Master Sword is." Link's sly grin disconcerting him, the general followed the Hero of Time to the left of the Forest Temple's bridge, gulping at the dizzying height. "Our destination is...where, exactly."

"The Sacred Grove, beyond that hallowed stump," the young man answered, enjoying the way Chudley blanched. Putting two fingers to his lips, he whistled, educing a sound like that of a chicken. Suddenly, a shape smashed through the trees overhead, landing on Link's outstretched arm. "Meet Clucky, my Golden Cuckoo. Bird's strong enough to carry a horse. Just follow me-and do not look down." Grasping Clucky's legs, the Hero of Time stepped off the ledge and glided to the stump, corrected his direction, then disappeared from view. In no time, the Cuckoo returned, settling in front of Chudley, golden head tilted.

"Oh, what the hell.'' Kneeling, he picked up the bird, steeled himself, and jumped, eyes squeezed shut. His feet had barely touched solid ground before Clucky beat his wings, launching them into oblivion again. Assured by Link's bemused voice that he was safe, the general studied the location. Vine-wrapped logs oscillated in the distance between gaps in the earth. Moistening his dry throat, Chudley forced his vocal cords to work. "Let me guess. This Sacred Grove is on the other side of that?"

"Relax, General," Link said amiably. "I've been doing this for years and I'm still here, aren't I?'' Clucky hopped into his hands and they easily traversed the obstacle. "Be sure to go fast lest he changes his mind." Half a minute later, the Golden Cuckoo place the armored man, who was slightly green, on the ground. Struggling to contain his laughter, the young man conveyed his backup "sidekick" into the mysterious Sacred Grove, relying on his memory to deliver them to the Master Sword's pedestal, only to discover it empty. For a fleeting moment, Link was convinced Ganondorf had gotten to the Sword first, then remembered where it was. "Ever heard of the Temple of Time, Chudley? Well, that's where we're going."

"Nonsense, we're alredy there!" the general exclaimed, indicating the overgrown ruins ringing them. Yet when the Hero of Time retraced their steps, he trailed him, understanding the person he was addressing. They climbed large granite blocks until they came to a peculiar object amid the rubble: a pair of ornately carved doors. Shaking the sweat of his brow, Chudley watched Link tap the structure, which opened soundlessly to disclose a rippling portal. "But...how? It's impossible!" Awe-struck, he felt himself pulled forward into the light, blinking to compensate for the brighter radiance. Rooted to the spot, he could simply stare in fascination.

Columns of flecked marble soared upward to cradle the ribbed roof. Panes of intricate stained-glass windows let streams of sunlight into the chamber. Hieroglyphs were chiseled on the stones in a language older than Hyrule itself. Mind unable to process what he was seeing, Chudley staggered down the stairs, nearly falling flat on his face._ Amazing, simply amazing! To think such a place exists during this time of uncertainty! What other legends, I wonder, are true?_

"Do you plan on moving anytime soon or are you too stricken to function? The hourglass of destiny isn't going to wait while you stand there and gawk."

His reverie shattered, the general crossed to where Link leaned beside two statues that mirrored those in the Sacred grove. "'Extraordinary' hardly begins to describe this, Link! I mean, the odds that Ganondorf has bypassed the Temple of Time are astronomical!" Chudley's next words died in his throat, eyes riveted on the stock of a sword sticking from a narrow chunk of rock. Abruptly, he shivered, sensing an ominous atmosphere in the air that prickled the hairs on the back of his neck. "Stop, Link, don't take the Sword! There's...something's not right. Can't you feel it?"

"You're imagining things, Chudley,'' the young man scoffed, walking to the Master Sword. Dislodging it, he sheathed it in the scabbard on his waist. "What'd I tell you? Nothing to worry--Oh, wonderful!" As though a cloth had been thrown over the windows, the amount of filtered light was quelled drastically. Glimpsing the general's pale face and trembling finger pointing at the doorway, Link peered behind him, barking nervous laugh. Five robed, translucent figures crowded the opening, visages hidden by masks. "Breath, General, before you faint. Don't castle archives mention the six-five, sorry-Ancient Sages?"

"Removing the Master Sword from the Temple of Time shall have dire consequences upon Hyrule," one of the Sages announced, the medallion of Light on his robes. "It, along with the Light Spirits, protects the land against evil. Taking it beyond this sanctuary will allow the Netherworld's full power to surface. Already seven vortexes have formed, but the demons they disgorge are eradicated without trouble. However, that will change when the Sword is move outside these walls."

"So you're saying that if I waltz out of here carrying the Master Sword, I'll do more harm than good to the kingdom?" Link demanded, infuriated. Nodding, the Ancient Sages fanned throughout the room. "What in the goddesses' names am I supposed to do? Use a stick to attack Ganondorf?" Incensed, the Hero of Time paced until he formulated a plan. "Let me guess as to the results of me leaving the Temple with the Sword. More Demon Lords will pop up and ransack Hyrule because there's nothing to stop them. Okay, I'll get rid of them before I defeat Mahliel. Piece if cake." Chudley suddenly groped for his own sword, croaking hoarsely. The Sages clumped together in a corner, their moans resounding pitifully. Darkness snuffed the remaining radiance, enveloping the whole chamber. Freeing the Master Sword, the young man started as its light-imbued blade revealed a hulking shape bearing down on the Ancient Sages. "Hey, I've no clue how you got in here, but get away from them!"

"Boy, you must have a death wish," Ganondorf growled, pinning Link with his blazing eyes. He was even more transformed than on their last encounter. One-and-a-half inch talons capped his fingers while his hair flowed to his shoulders. Carefully scrutinizing him, the Hero of Time concluded that the sorcerer had grown five inches. Straightening, Ganondorf left the terrified Sages, looking between link and Chudley in amusement. "The saviors of Hyrule are a lowly castle general and a Shadow Beast in the guise of a man?" Alarmed, Chudley snapped his head toward his companion. "Why, Link, you didn't mention to him the 'gift' Zant imparted upon you?"

"A Shadow Beast!" Link roared, visibly curbing his rage. "Zant turned me into a wolf because you coerced him into believing he would be glorified after you used him to conquer the kingdom! It was a ploy to prevent me from spoiling your plans. Didn't work too well, did it? You almost killed Zelda, just so you could rule!" Emotions a whirlpool within him, the young man ran forward, the Sword hacking at nothing whatsoever. Before he could recover, a jarring blow struck his neck, spilling him to his knees. Through the tolling in his ears, Link heard Chudlry yelp and the skitter of a tossed sword. "My sole vow is to send both of you deep in the Sacred Realm for good, even if I have to give up my life!"

"Heroic words, but can you uphold them?" Ganondorf strode to the doorway, his shadow writhing on the wall. "Should the Master Sword be taken from here, seven of my master's chief commanders will ascend, one for each province, including the City in the Sky. Rest assured, Link, that if they fail to destroy you, _we _surely will!" Cape swirling, the sorcerer dissolved into a pattern of flecks which shot in all directions, lifting the oppressive blackness. Intimidated, the five Sages had long since departed, not wishing to repeat having one of their own murdered.

"Well!" Chudley huffed, sheathing his fallen sword. "That was an eye-opener, to say the least! You were the wolf pestering Castle Town and the guards! Gosh, this is going to be an interesting adventure! Between the two of us, we should be able to wipe the land of these monsters. Heck, kid, you're the Hero of Time, this'll be a breeze for you." Elated by his own speech, the general charged up the stairs, flinging wide the doors to step through the wavering portal. Narrowing his brown eyes, he listened closely, half-expecting to hear inhuman screeches. Behind him was a hollow clink to signify that Link had joined him. "Okay, either Mahliel's commanders can't mimic his age-old entry or they simply don't care." Suddenly, almost in response to Chudley's comment, a huge blast shattered the frosty air, spooking birds in the trees. "Idling's over, I guess. Does Gerudo Desert sound like a good place to start?"

Five short minutes later, the two men were riding hard across Hyrule Field toward Lake Hylia and Fyer's Cannon Shop, where they would get shot to Gerudo Desert. Meanwhile, giant vortices had split the ground to permit demons of great power to surface, keen on shedding blood.


End file.
